The Trees Over There
by BunnyGum
Summary: 'Camp in the wildness with this weekend program. Learn the basics of camping and have fun. Lead by experts.' Destiel AU- Not being able to get used to his new apartment, Castiel decides to camp for the first time in a program led by a crew of nine. But what will happen when he's the only one in the program- and is left to do it alone with the dreamy Dean Winchester?
1. Newspaper Reader

Newspaper

Garfield comic strip

T.V Guide

Coffee

Toast

Advertisements

Coffee

T.V Guide

Advertisements

Down

Down

Down

Left

'Camping Program. Camp in the wildness with this weekend program. Learn the basics of camping and have fun. Lead by experts.'

Castiel tore out the advertisement and read it again. It was a month until winter. It was _cold._ Why was this guide willing to go out camping? Maybe camping was what Cas needed. He was having difficulty getting used to his new apartment. There was a strange smell of cigarette smoke and laundry and his bed would creak when he touched it. And he couldn't remember the last time he went camping. In fact, he had _never _camped before. He didn't know how to fish, set up a tent or a fire, or tie a knot- anything outdoors related. Perhaps it was because his father always told him to stay away from forests when he was younger. Words from his childhood came back to him.

'It's dark in there.'

'Yes. Isn't it Cas?'

'What if I went in there and I accidentally was losts and monsters eated me?'

'I won't let that happen to you.'

Cas went online and found the website for the centre organising the activity. Because it was close to winter, they were doing it for free. There was a photo of the crew on the main page. There were nine people standing side by side. A bearded man with a trucker's hat. A woman of about the same age with long brown hair. A young blonde woman. A young man with a mullet. A short looking, slightly overweight bearded man wearing a hat with light brown hair. A thin scrawny looking man with a sock on his hand. A man with long brown hair, and as tall as a tree. A handsome man with large green eyes. What if _he _was the guide? Cas melted at the thought of it.

'I'm your guide for today.'

'It will be wonderful.'

'You have amazing eyes... Cas?'

'Yes, short of Castiel. The angel of Thursday.'

'Love the trench coat by the way.'

Cas lifted his head up again and shook it. No more fantasies.

* * *

The phone rang three times.

'Come on Dean!'

'Seriously Bobby? I've answered the last five calls! Ash you get it.'

'Jo.. What? Huh? Someone called my name.'

'Ash stop sleeping on the couch.'

'Is that the phone?'

'Someone answer the fucking phone!'

'Okay! Jesus! I'm getting it.'

Dean left the staff room and went to the front desk.

'Hello this is Winchester Outdoor Ed. Dean Winchester speaking.'

'Hi- I was just wondering.' The man paused to swallow. 'I'm considering uh, doing the camping program and I'd like to know when it is.. happening.'

'Oh.' Dean sat down in the office chair and began to slowly spin left and right. 'You mean the program you saw in the newspaper right?'

'Yes.'

'It's happening this weekend. So we leave, tomorrow.'

'And how long is it for?'

'Two nights. We leave at about 4:00, walk to the ground, I teach you how to set up camp and we start the fire. We relax a bit, get to know each other. The next morning we check out the area. Go for a walk, then we come back and eat breakfast. Then I teach you how to tie knots. We go to the stream and wash up, then have something to eat. For the rest of the day we-'

Whilst he talked, the man on the other end said 'mmm hmm' every now and then.

'In general we just have a lot of fun and learn new skills.'

'Well, it sounds great.'

'And we supply the tents and the needs for the camp fire and the cooking so you just need to bring clothing, sleeping bag, a pillow, you know. So do you want to do it?'

'Yes- I'd love to.'

Dean smiled.

'Great. I'll just get your details is that okay?'

'Yes that's fine.'

Dean took out a form and began writing down what the man told him. Or, what _Castiel _told him.

'Sorry for giving you the late notice.'

'No it's fine. It takes like ten minutes to gather what we need.'

They shared a chuckle over the phone.

'Oh- I need to ask you. Do you have any allergies?'

'No, I don't.'

'Okay. That means you'll be fine with whatever we cook right?'

'Sure.'

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

'Uh- I guess I'll see you here tomorrow. Do you need the address?'

'No, it's okay I have it.'

'Okay. Bye, Castiel.'

'Bye, Dean.'

'We have a camper.' Dean said, entering the staff room again. At the table sat Bobby, Sam and Benny. Lying asleep on the couch was Ash.

'Well done Dean.' Benny said, patting Dean's back.

'For _free _though.'

'He'll tell his friends.' Ellen said, patting Dean's hand.

'I hope so.'

Bobby shook his head. 'So what's this person's name?'

'Castiel. He's not bringing friends or anyone. Just himself.'

'Sometimes people needa ged' away.' Benny uttered.

* * *

Cas had already started packing. He chose a few sweaters and shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans, underwear, socks and walking shoes then stuffed them all into a compact bag. He had a small heart shaped pillow and a sleeping bag that wouldn't be heavy to carry, so he stuffed them into the bag as well. Lastly, he put a spare toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant and a hairbrush into a plastic bag. He was ready. But of course, there was still over a day until he would have to leave. Cas finally relaxed again.

T.V

Channel Up

Keanu Reeves, _Constantine _

Channel Up

John Travolta, _Michael _

Channel Up

Warren Beatty, _Heaven Can Wait _

Channel Up

_Jeopardy_

'Okay.' Cas thought. 'Jeopardy is okay.'

* * *

'Why are you googling images of, Castiel Novak?'

Dean jumped. Ellen stood behind him.

'We don't usually research the people who take part in the program.' She had a cheeky smile on her face. Dean blushed.

'Unless of course, you _like _him.' She poked Dean.

'_No._ No it's not-' He grinned, then realised Ellen wasn't going to believe him, and frowned.

'_Some_body has a little crush.'

'No. Ellen, no.'

'Is that him?'

She pointed to the first image on the page. Dean clicked on it and it brought him to a website.

'Castiel Novak...Employee of the Month for Red Cross Illinois.'

'Do you think it's him?'

'It could be.'

The Castiel in the photo had short dark brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

'I hope so.' Dean muttered.

'I heard that.'

'Shut up.'

'You should call him.'

'No! Leave me alone!' He shoved Ellen away. She sighed and left the front desk. No more than five minutes later, Jo returned and sat on the edge of the desk.

'Sooo..'

Dean looked up.

'Yeah?'

'_Somebody _told me that you have a small crush on someone.'

Dean's eyes went back to the screen and he huffed.

'And you may have found a photo of him.' She then went to Dean's side and looked at the photo he was staring at.

'Oooh, pretty.'

He minimised the page.

'Dean, imagine his blue eyes staring into yours.'

Dean's dimple began to show.

'See, I made you smile.' She patted him on the back and left.

* * *

Castiel woke up around 7:30. He had fallen asleep whilst watching T.V. The memories of that day came back to him. The exciting feeling of going camping for the first time filled him and he grinned. Camping. Outside. In a tent. He didn't mind if it was difficult, as long as nothing went wrong, he would have the time of his life. He cooked up a large dinner, since it would be the last one made on a stove for three days. With a side of garlic bread covered with butter, he made Greek salad with steak and fries. For the 107th time, he ate alone. The last time he had eaten dinner with someone was when he met his brother. And that was a dinner he wanted to forget. Cas was neither introverted nor anti-social. But, he did feel very lonely.


	2. Leaving

Dean groaned and slammed his alarm clock. He pushed the sheets off, sat up, then collapsed back.

'One more minute...' He murmured as he buried his head into his pillow.

It seemed like only thirty seconds later that he heard his phone ringing. Dean jumped up and realised he had probably slept in.

'Fuck..' He grabbed his phone. 'Yeah?' He said, sliding his legs out of bed.

'Dean! It's 9:30!'

Dean ran to his bathroom and turned the shower on.

'Sorry Ellen I- I'm having a shower now okay?'

'Well hurry! You have ten minutes before I drive there and bring you here myself!'

'Okay! Okay!'

Dean pulled his underwear off and jumped into the shower.

Unlike Dean's, Cas's morning was fairly relaxed. At 8:30, he went for a bike ride around town, stopped at a small café for a coffee, then rode back to his apartment and made breakfast. Two slices of toast with butter and fried eggs. He pondered about what he would be doing in twenty-four hours. Would he be sleeping? Would he be eating? He really had no idea about what he would do on the trip, he just hoped he would have fun on his first camping trip. After sitting on his sofa staring into the distance, his phone began to ring.

'Anna? How are you?'

'Hi Cas!' Anna, Cas's friend, was on the other end having her nails done. 'I'm great! How's things?'

'Same old, same old.' Cas turned his television on.

'How's your new apartment?'

'It's, _good._'

'It doesn't sound like it.'

'It's acceptable. For now, I can live in it.'

'Anything interesting happening this week?'

'Actually,' Cas leaned over to his coffee table and took a handful of M&Ms out of the multicoloured jar. 'I'm going camping.'

'Camping?'

'Yes. Camping.'

'At this time of the year?'

'It's a _program_ okay? They have experts go with you and teach you skills.'

'And you're _paying _for this?'

'No, it's free. The group is obviously just trying to get their name spread.'

'Wait, but, why?'

'Aren't I allowed to go on camping trips?'

'Fine, fine. I just hope you're ready, that's all.'

'Trust me. I am.'

* * *

'Dean!' Bobby stormed into Dean's office. 'This is the third time this _week_ you've arrived at this time!'

'Look, Bobby, I'm sorry. It's just-'

'You're lucky that I'm your adoptive father! Otherwise I would be kicking your _butt _out right this instance!'

'Jesus! Calm down!'

'He ain't got nothing to do with this boy!'

'I'm sorry. I'll try to come early from now on, okay?'

Bobby sneered.

'I'm done with you.' He walked off. Dean suppressed his cheeky smile and continued to organise the stack of papers in front of him.

'Good morning lover-boy.'

Dean looked up and standing in the door frame was Jo, posing as if she was a runway model.

'Seriously?' Dean threw his arms down on his desk and huffed.

'Guess who I saw leaving the Cafe on the corner across from the park this morning?'

Dean frowned.

'Who?'

'Castiel Novak. Blue eyes, brown hair.'

'You mean- the guy in the photo that's-'

'That's him.'

Dean's heart melted and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

'You're kidding right?' He said as he scratched his jaw.

'Nope.'

Jo left Dean's office without saying another word.

* * *

Cas parked his car outside of the Winchester Outdoors Education building and took his backpack and suit case out. It looked like a nice place. It was a boring, brown and grey brick building, but surrounding it were beautiful pine trees that were a vibrant green. There was a colourful sign on the building that said the acronym of the group and the full words in small letters underneath it. He could have sworn he saw someone looking through the window blinds at him as he went to the entrance. Before he went inside, he saw someone rushing to the desk and sitting down.

'Hi! You must be Castiel!' The man there said as he stood up and held out a hand. Cas shook it.

'And you must be Dean.' They both smiled. The desk was bright orange and there was a red chair behind it. On the desk was a large computer monitor with WOE stickers all over the back of it, and to the right of the desk was a door leading into a hallway.

'Listen, _Castiel_-' He scratched the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. 'We haven't _had_ any other calls. Like, from people wanting to do the... thing.'

'Oh.' Cas prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

'I'm very sorry. But when there are-'

'Ahem.'

Dean turned and saw Ellen standing there.

'Can I talk to you Dean?'

'Sure, Ellen... one moment please Mr. Novak.'

Ellen pulled him away and took him into her office.

'Dean!' She hit his arm.

'What was that for?'

'You're going camping with that boy!'

'But there needs a minimum of-'

'Forget that! Listen, take him.'

'I need another guide to-

'Dean you're the best guide we have! If anything were to happen do you really think it would be difficult for you to find your way out of it?'

'What about-'

'Dean! When did you last have time with a guy?'

'But he's not even-'

'Gay? You don't know that!'

Dean frowned and opened his mouth, then shut it.

'_Fine_.'

He left Ellen's office and went back to the front desk.

'Good news.'

Cas's head lifted up.

'We can still go camping. However, it will just be us two. You and me. Castiel and Dean.' He seemed nervous as he said this.

'Oh. Well,' Cas smiled and it made Dean feel warm and fuzzy, 'that's okay then, I guess.'

Dean grinned.

'Hey! Dean!' Dean rolled his eyes and turned to see Sam standing there.

'Sammy... yes?'

'Can I talk to you?'

When Dean turned back to Cas, he had an apologetic face. He mouthed 'sorry' and Cas grinned again.

'Yes Sam?' Dean moved away and took Sam into his office.

'Ellen told me-'

'Nope!' He slammed his fist on the desk.

'Dean, you shouldn't go on this trip by yourself.'

'Well according to Ellen, I need time with a guy.'

'Wait, you-'

Dean groaned.

'She's trying to set us up! I know it-' Dean seemed frantic and began to walk around his office. 'Ellen thinks that I'll be okay by myself though. Right?'

Sam shrugged.

'The ranch is down there. There's the radio, the phone, the pie.' He looked up at Dean and tilted his head.

'So... I'm leaving then? Just.. _Castiel _and I?'

'Just you and Castiel.'

'Okay. Okay.' Dean left his office and went back to the front area. Castiel was looking at the stickers on the computer monitor.

'Castiel?'

He jumped and turned to Dean.

'Sorry uh... everything's good?'

'Yeah. Just, come through this way.'

Dean led Cas through the hallway and outside to a porch. In the distance was a path and more trees and plants surrounding it. Dean's bag was already there on the porch, along with a back pack and a pair of sunglasses.

'The path is around the trees over there. Don't worry, we won't get lost. As long as we stay on the track.'

'Sounds good.'

'I just need to go over a few things first-' Dean glanced over to the staff room and saw Benny making the creepiest smile he had ever seen.

'Always, _always _be with me.'

Cas smiled.

'I won't find that difficult.' He then ceased to smile and regretted saying the last sentence. Dean suppressed his smile but wanting to chuckle and poke him.

'Uh.. try not to lag. You know. I guess since it's just us, it won't be a big deal, but we want to get to camp quickly. Yeah?'

'Sure.'

'Don't touch any spiders, snakes.. just use common sense okay? Don't be an idiot. Or, an _idjit_... Nevermind. You catch my drift.'

'I understand.'

'Oh and-' Dean looked Cas from his knees to his shoulder. 'Cool coat.'

'No, it's actually quite warm.'

Dean smiled and shook his head.

'Cute _and _funny. Okay.'

Cas squinted and opened his mouth.

'Don't worry about it.' Dean said, patting Cas's shoulder.

The two had all their bags ready and were okay to leave. Ellen and Bobby came out of the house and said goodbye to them.

'You sure you'll be okay Dean?'

Dean looked over to Cas, then back to Bobby.

'Yeah. I'll be good.'

'See ya' Dean.' Ellen said, smiling.

'Bye Ellen.'

He waved goodbye and followed Cas.

'Hey Cas! Wait!'

Cas began to walk up the path. It was rough and covered by leaves and twigs. Surrounding them were pine trees, shrubs, bushes, and dirt.

'Did you just call me Cas?' He said, turning to Dean.

'That's okay right?'

'Of course it is. Everyone calls me Cas.'

'Do you ever get other names?' Dean walked quicker so he could catch up to Cas.

'Well.. I've been called Cassie.'

'_Cassie_?'

'Yes.'

'I prefer calling you Cas.'

'I prefer that too.'

They turned their heads to each other, their eyes met, and they smiled.


	3. The Sound of Silence

Castiel took one step closer.

'Shhh.'

He raised the camera and zoomed in, then clicked the small button on it.

'Yes!' He said quietly.

'Did you get it?' Dean whispered.

'Yes.' He put the camera away and slowly walked backwards. A bird flew past and the deer lifted its head, then looked around and quickly jumped away.  
'Beautiful.' Cas said with a smile.

'Can I see?' Dean asked. Cas handed him the camera and on the screen was the photograph of the doe sniffing a shrub. He looked at Cas and beamed.

'This is amazing! How did you become so good at photography?'

Cas blushed.

'Oh- uh..'

'Ha ha, don't worry about it. Is this what you do for a living?'

Cas nodded.

'I sell a lot of my photographs. Sometimes to galleries, sometimes to people.'

'That's great Cas... Do you mind if I look at your other photos?'

'Of course not; go ahead.'

Dean looked at each photo that Cas had taken.

'Woh.. oh.. wow..'

Each photo was a piece of art to Dean.

'You're really good at this. Seriously.'

Cas was bright red. He rarely had people compliment him.

'Thank you, Dean.'

'No problem... listen, we should keep walking. We want to set up camp early right?'

'Sure.' Cas took his camera and put it into his backpack, then they set off again.

'How long have you been in the business for Dean?' Cas asked. Dean looked through his binoculars at the trees in the distance. They were now in the forest area, surrounded by trees and a running stream.

'About twenty years.'

'Twenty years?' Cas was aghast.

'Seems like a while.'

'It _is _a while Dean. You must have done this since you were-'

'About ten years old.'

'Do you... _mind _it?'

Dean shrugged.

'It's just what my family is involved in. Helping people. Teaching things. The family business.'

'Your parents did this?'

'Yeah. It's been in my Dad's family forever. The building's been renovated a lot, but the business has stayed the same.'

'Camping?'

'Camping. Well, it used to be less official. Just a bunch of guys teaching other guys how to properly use a knife in the woods. It's different now though. We get a lot of tourists and schools.'

Cas then turned to Dean and stopped walking. Dean did the same.

'But do you enjoy it?'

'It has its moments. Bobby's been trying to make me go to college, but that would be stressful. You know? I mean, WOE can be hard, but it's what I have. _Sam_ went to college, didn't work out for him though. So he came back here.'

'It sounds like you're close.'

'Yeah, I guess you could say we are. We've always been together. Honestly, I didn't mind Sam coming back to work at WOE again. We need each other... do you have siblings?'

Cas opened his mouth, then shut it. He shook his head and looked down at the ground.

'You don't?'

'No I-' He didn't want to talk about it. He exhaled and continued to walk up the path. Dean frowned and was mildly concerned about why Cas wouldn't want to talk about his family.

'Cas?'

'What?'

'Are you okay?'

'I don't really like talking about my family. Okay?'

'Sure. Sorry I asked.'

'No, it's fine... So whereabouts is the camping area?'

'It should be just up here. A big thing of grass near the river.'

When they found the area, they dumped their bags in a pile and lay down on the grass. There were a few clouds in the sky, which Cas stared at whilst Dean closed his eyes.

'It's nice here.'

'Never gets old.'

'Huh?' Cas's head turned to look at Dean.

'Never gets old.' Dean said. 'I've been here so many times. But I never really get tired of the place. It hasn't been touched by people. Apart from the campers, but you know what I mean. I sometimes come out here; on rough days of course. I just lie on the grass, close my eyes.'

'So does that mean today was a rough day?' Cas asked. Dean's eyes open and he looked at Cas then smiled.

'No. Of course not. Today was a good day. I rarely talk to the campers. They're either talking with their friends and family or listening to their iPods.'

'I understand. Thank you for talking to me.'

'I wasn't going to _not _talk to you Cas. You seem like a nice guy.'

Cas chuckled.

'I _seem _like a nice guy?'

'No. You _are _a nice guy. You're... nothin.'

'What? Tell me.'

'You're strange.'

'Why?'

'Well, for starters, you've come out to camp with no family, no friends.'

'How is that strange?'

Dean sighed.

'I guess I'm just not used to it, that's all. Tell me though. Why no company?'

'I only moved here a few days ago. I was looking through the papers, saw the ad, thought why don't I try camping? Because, well, I've never camped before.'

'Never?'

'No.'

'Why? If you don't mind me asking.'

'The schools I went to never organised camping trips, and my Dad didn't bother. We lived near several camp sites, but we just never..' Cas frowned. 'I think he was afraid of it, maybe. I don't really know.'

'That's not a bad thing. Camping isn't a life necessity.'

'Exactly. I wanted to try though.'

'Nothing wrong with that.'

'So why do you like it? I mean, if you could pinpoint the one reason why you keep coming back, what would that reason be?'

'I can be, _alone._ Of course, usually Benny, Garth and Ash come with me. But when everyone's sleeping; when everything is _dead_, that's when I can just sit. I can just come out to this exact spot of grass or I can... go down to the river or I can sit in a fucking tree if I want to. And no one will bother me. That's what I like. Besides that reason... I like watching people learn to do the simple things. I like teaching them how to tie the knots and how to assemble the tents and just those small things.' When Dean's eyes shifted back to Cas, Cas snapped out of his trance and nodded his head.

'You weren't listening.'

'Of _course _I was. I was just mesmerised.'

'By my ridiculously good looks?'

'By your _words_. You like it, do you not?'

'The job? Of course I like it. But like I said, it can be difficult. People can go off the track and become lost, people can hurt themselves, people can fall in the river.'

'If I fell in the river, you'd rescue me right?'

Dean laughed.

'Of course.'

Dean showed Cas how to set up the tent then they put their bags inside and closed it up.

'Sticks. We need sticks for the camp fire.'

There was a small area a few metres away from the tent with a set up of rocks and log seats where the camp fire would be, which was where they began to pile up sticks.

'Is this one okay?' Cas asked, holding up half of a large branch.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

'Don't be stupid!' He shouted.

Cas shrugged and dropped the branch to the ground.

'What about this one?' He picked up a stick of about 10 inches in length.

'That's fine.'

When they had gathered all the sticks they needed, Dean began to start the camp fire.

'Siddown.'

Cas sat down on the log and watched Dean.

'It's too dark to use a lens to start it, so maybe we can try that tomorrow.'

Dean took out his knife and looked around. He moved down to the river and searched there until he came back moments later with a quartz the size of a tennis ball.

'So basically,' he began as he sat next to the pile of rocks and sticks, 'you have one of these rocks and a knife.'

'Yes.'

Dean then began to quickly run the blade of the knife along the side of the rock. He repeatedly did it until sparks started to bounce out. He aimed for the small handful of grass until soon the grass was alight, then he pushed it into the pile with a stick.

'There.'

'How long would that take for someone inexperienced, like myself?'

'A few minutes.. at _least._ But if you keep practicing and manage to get it right it can take you only a minute.'

Dean handed Cas the rock and the knife.

'Try it yourself.'

Cas took what Dean offered him and began to emulate his movements. Soon, sparks were coming from the rock and Cas managed to light a part of the firewood.

'Good job Cas.' Dean smiled and shook Cas's shoulder.

'Thanks.'

'So...' Dean stood up and stretched. 'To eat, we have cans of baked beans. Is that okay?'

'It's fine.'

Dean went to his backpack and took out four cans.

'I _hope _it's okay.' Dean said as he took out the silver pot.

'Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?'

'Well, you're probably not used to this sort of food, that's all.'

Cas open his mouth in disdain and shook his head.

'Sorry I-' Dean shut his eyes and huffed. 'I wasn't trying to _insult _you, what I meant was-'

'No, I understand what you were trying to say Dean. But trust me, I have had my fair share of canned goods.'

Dean nodded and smiled.

'Okay. I understand.'

When the food had cooked, Dean split it into two plastic throw-away bowls and gave Cas his meal.

'Thank you Dean.. but, tomorrow, _I'm _cooking.'

'Really?'

'Of course. I don't care if you're the instructor of this. I want to make it easier for you.'

'You want to make it easier for me?'

'Yes.'

'Then you could start by coming over here and warming me up.'

Cas smirked and went over to Dean's seat, then sat right next to him.

'Thank you.'

'I don't mind.'

'Listen Cas,' Dean said after swallowing his first mouthful of food, 'I just want to know. Why are your siblings such as sensitive subject?'

Cas put the spoon into his mouth then slid it out.

'Good.' He nodded as he said this. 'Umm.'

Dean turned to Cas.

'I grew up with a Dad; just a Dad. And I had a brother. Lucifer. When I was about seven years old, my Dad was in a car accident and he didn't survive it. Anyway, my brother ran away from home and I was sent to a, you know. A _home _as they call it. During my time there I received three letters from my brother. Just the three. They said about how he is fine, how he is coping. When I finally moved out I went to study at a college with money from the, _home_ and myself. I of course studied photography.' Cas shrugged. 'Anyway, after college I did all _kinds _of photos for people. I sold a few photos to newspapers, I won money in competitions, a few times I had people personally come up to me and request me as a photographer for weddings and photo shoots or whatever. And, I worked in Red Cross for a while. I went overseas, I went across the country. It was nice. Helping people, you know? Then, my brother came into the picture again. He found me and we met and talked and- he expected so many things. He expected so many things despite leaving me and sending me those three letters. He wanted to be with me, but I didn't. I mean, could you blame me? Dean, I know that Sam is, _so _important to you. But Lucifer just came back and he was _treating _me like a brother. He wasn't though. He was old enough to have looked after me when I was in that fucking building, but he didn't. And he moved to Illinois. And I couldn't handle it all. It was all too much. So I had to move. I had to get away.'

Dean nodded.

'I'm sorry Cas.'

'It's okay Dean. Everything's different now. I've made a new start.'

Dean put his arm around Cas and shuffled closer next to him.

'Dean?' Cas looked to Dean. 'After this weekend, can we be friends?'

Dean smiled.

'Of course we can.'

'Good. Because you're the first guy in Lawrence to be this nice to me.'

'I could say the same about you.'


End file.
